Past, Present, and Future: Masamune's Dreams
by CookiesForAlmostEveryone
Summary: Set during the time that Masamune and Ritsu were, apart this story follows Masamune's dreams. Past, the one who knows, helps Masamune to accept his mistakes. Present, who pops out of nowhere, watches him during the day. Future, who is clueless, tells stories. Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. My bae, Nakamura-sensei does. I do own my plot, though.
1. What Does The Moon Look Like?

**So, I was in the living room watching episode 14 of Teen Titans. It was the one where Starfire follows dude into the time warp 20 years into the future. It dealt with time and all that. That episode gave me this idea.**

** Masamune's P.O.V.**

_Geez, Tokyo's still as crowded as ever. _I peered out the window, the passengers crushing me against it. "_Tokyo Station, please exit through the doors on the left, Tokyo Station." _I sighed as I exited the bus, pushing through the barricade of humans.

I stepped out of the building and took a left, right, straight, backtracked a little, and another right. Soon, I was standing in front of the house I used to live in. My mom still had it under her possession, but lived elsewhere. Rent was free and I didn't need to buy furniture. I unlocked the front door and stepped in. I walked up the stairs to the left, passing by the door on the right to which my parents loved to fight in.

_Flashback!_

_ "You're going to this meeting whether you like it or not! He's your son, too!" My mom's voice bellowed from the door as I stepped in._

_ "I have a meeting. You go!" My mom was so infuriated she just walked out. _

_ "Masamune, just tell your teacher any time. WE'll be there." She gave me a smile as she handed me the slip of paper._

_ End FlashBack!(I just like caps...)_

I continued up the stairs and passed my parent's bedroom. I stood there for a little bit and reminisced. I continued on into my bedroom. I set my bags down on the ground and threw myself onto the bed. Dust flew up around me. _These will have to be cleaned. _After lying there for a moment longer, I got up and started pulling the sheets up.

Once I had the sheets and pillow cases off, I went downstairs and popped them into the washer. I turned around and walked into the bathroom. I brushed the dust off my hair and clothes.

**Growl!~**

"I guess I'm hungry, huh?" I walked back to the genkan and put my shoes back on, deciding to go to the convenience stoor around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~World's Greatest First Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell onto the fresh sheets now dressed in pajamas. I pulled the cuvet over myself and fell asleep.

***Dream World***

I was standing in front of my door. I opened it to see a boy sitting on my bed. He didn't look up at me, but opened his mouth. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Masamune, what's yours?" _Why does this boy seem so familiar?_

"I'm Future. I'd give you a proper greeting, but I'm blind." _I'd think I would remember someone who can't see._

"Ah, that's okay. Why are you in my room?"

"Ah, I'm in here because, well, I don't know exactly. I've just been here. I'd leave, since it's your room, but everytime I get near the door, if I find it, it slams shut."

"So, you're trapped in here?"

"It would seem so. Say, since you can leave this room and see, tell me; what does the night sky look like?"

"Well, it's dark, kind of. Around the moon, which varies in shape, it's bright, but around the stars it's very dim. The sky looks purple-ish, grey-ish. If it's cloudy, it's greyer. Hey, why are you blind?"

"I...I don't really know. I think it's because I'm afraid. I, also, think it's because eyes can only see so much at once and mine were made mostly for looking into the past to see how much I can help the future. Past sometimes visits me. He tells me stories of how to make sure bad things don't happen. He told me once of how a young man had his heart broken. His love kicked him in the face and ran off. Present tells me about the same, young man, who is now alone. His love is alone too, heartbroken, believing it is the other man's fault. When I see into the future, I see the same young man, but he's happy with his love. He smiles and his barriers are slowly edging away."

"That sounds really painful. What are you afraid of exactly?"

"I'm sorry, what?" His voice sounds far away. Where is he going?

"Hey! Come back!" Everything falls away from me and I wake up, feeling crowded. I push the covers off of me. I look around my room and don't see the boy anymore.

It was a dream.

**Alright, so this ends our first chapter. Please rate and review. If you've not read my first FF please go do so.**

** ~CookiesForAlmostEveryone**


	2. Let them meet up by coincidence

So yeah...I'm back. I'm doing this on my phone so I hope there aren't any mistakes. I went on hiatus involuntary. I'm back, though.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Takano-san. Can you look over this?" I looked up to see a man with medium brown hair and a smile on his face looking down on me.<br>"Sure." Flipping through the manuscript, I noticed how much tragedy there was in the story. "Hey, tell Sensei to not make it so pitiful. Have Ritsuka and Masaguchi meet up coincidentally or something...  
>Wait...who are you again?" I looked down at the manuscript while asking not really minding. When I received no answer, I looked up. There was no one there.<br>"What...?" Damn, I need to focus. At least I didn't have another wierd dream about Future.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ahh..." I landed on my bed with a sigh. I felt so tired after today's work. I looked over at the stuffed rabbit sitting on my shelf. I smiled as I remembered the day I had gotten it.<br>~§~ Flashback ~¤~ "Oi. Masamune. If you keep looking like the kicked puppy you are, quite literally so, I'm gonna go home."

"Damn it!" Yokozawa stormed off, leaving Masamune alone I'm his apartment, half-naked, and with fresh hickeys along his chest. The front door slammed shut, the thud resounding throughout the apartment. Five minutes later led to a highly flustered Takafumi holding a stuffed rabbit with a wand. "If you want something cute and worthless then here! Take this rabbit!" Takafumi thrusted the rabbit at Masamune. For the first time in three years, a sincere smile split Masamune's face.  
>"Thank you, Takafumi." Yokozawa felt something in his heart. It hurt but left something pleasant searing through his body as well. Tears threaten to spill through both's eyes. ~§~ End Flashback ~¤~ Masamune felt himself drifting off into slumber.<br>- - Dreamworld - -  
>"Not this dream again..." Masamune pushed open his bedroom door to find nothing. Future wasn't there. Then, why was he having this dream?<p>

Masamune walked throughout the house until he came upon the living room. Yelling into a phone was a his dad. Masamune could hear his Mom on the other end, yelling just as loud.  
>He decided he didn't want to relive this bit of his life. Masamune walked into his room once more to see someone who wasn't there before. There was someone sitting on his floor, chained to his bed frame. "Which one are you?"<br>The man turned his head to look up at Masamune.  
>"I'm past." I show you things that you may not perceive to have affected you but actually have. Your parents fighting...that misery and fear of making a loved one miserable; it all has affected you. If you keep it up, when you do find your love, you WILL become miserable. Let me tell you that. Now go. I have to visit someone."<br>- - Exiting Dreamworld. - -  
>Everything faded to black as the dream ended.<br>Masamune was, once again, back in the real world.


	3. Sometimes You Get A Little Lost

**Passed my deadline, but if I upload this in two hours, I won't pass the second one. I hope this doesn't turn into complete bullshit. This starts 3 weeks after the last chapter.**

"Ne, ne, Masamune-san, can you help me with this one bit? I can't tell if having a snake in a tree is supposed to fit with the rest of his manga. I mean, he drew a beach scene, but I don't think there's a jungle that close to the beach." I lifted my head to look at the guy who had asked.

"Hm? Ah, just tell him to change it. If you don't tell him what's wrong with his manuscript, it'll turn out horrible. It's an editor's job to edit; don't be afraid to tell him what's wrong." I knew the kid; he was Haitani's lover or whatever.

"U-um, Takano-san, Haitani wanted to know if you'd like to go for drinks with us when we get off? I-If you can't, it's fine, but-"

"Sure, we haven't gone out in a while." I gave him my best work smile and looked back down at the manuscript. Yep, gonna have to call Nishiya-sensei and tell him Oji-sensei wouldn't appreciate Nitori riding Sousuke. THAT was NOT in High Speed!

After correcting that, I took a look at Nakamura-sensei's finished manuscript since it was early for once. Usagi and Misaki were making wishes on candy. After reading it, I called sensei saying it was great and sent it to be published.

**Time Skip To 4 hours c.**

Ikitori! That was his name. Ikitori-san texted me telling me to go to The Tap for a drink. When I got there, I looked around for them. "Takano-san!" I looked to my left and saw Ikitori... and nope. No Haitani-san in sight. I approached. "Hi, Shin had to stay for extra hours because a mangaka has a deadline coming up and he's trying to make sure they get it done on time. Sorry about that, but we can have fun and drink in his honor."

"Okay, then. Well, I'll have scotch. As full as possible."

As the night continues, Ikitori kept cuddling against my side. I kept pulling my arm away from him. I knew he had a boyfriend and I didn't see him in that way. I have... Ritsu in my heart. As we walked out, he hung off my arm, refusing to let go. He kept insisting that I take him to my house, but his and Haitani's was closer.

When we got there, I rang the doorbell to see if Haitani had gone home after staying for so long at work. When the door opened, I was met with a very pissed Haitani.

"Where have you been?"

"We went to The Tap. Ikitori-san told me that you had invited me out for drinks but couldn't make it."

"Whatever, just hand him here." I nodded, passing him on as I said my goodbyes.

"Seeya tomorrow." I waved as I headed to the bus station.

When I got home, I curled up in bed, not caring for my dressed state.

I was standing outside my room once more. I opened the door to see Future groping my desk as if looking for something. "Um...what?"

"The door is over there?! Damn it! I thought I was getting close, but you sound like you're on the other side of the room."

"I am. Hey, you said you couldn't leave this room ,but when Past was here, you weren't. What happened?"

"I found a door and stepped into it without thinking and fell into your closet. The door closed behind me and I couldn't find a way out. I guess it's like, you can't find a way to change your fate, huh?" I nodded, getting his logic a little.

"I guess, sometimes you get a little lost."

"Oh, Past helped me out before Present picked him up. I've been waiting ever since."

"So, no words of wisdom or anything?"

"Ah, yes. I've something to tell you. In the VERY near future, there will be an incident which will drive you away, but you'll meet very new people. You'll become a success and even meet a lost one. Do not lose face for you will rekindle the world's greatest first love. Just watch out for..."

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as I was ripped back into reality. I awoke in sweat, fear settling in my stomach for what was to come.

**So. I didn't make my deadline, but I had tried. I'm only a couple minutes late. Hope it suits your taste.**


	4. You can't change your past

**So, it has been a while. Um...not really much of an excuse. I realized quite a few times that I needed a mew chapter but procrastinated the FUCK out of it. Well, here I go.**

**Masamune's POV(obviously) 2 months after last one**

Subject: Urgent

Sender: EarthisBirth

Recipient: Odaislove

Hey, Takano, can you take a look at this rough draft I'm faxing. I need this done quickly, please. Deadline is in 1 week and we need to get this drawn up and toned. Thank you.

_Really? Iketori-san? Can you ever do your work? _I stood up from my seat and trudged to the fax machine. I watched a top paper come through telling who it was for before the actual manuscript came in. _Kuroko no basuke, huh? _Looking over the manuscript, I made pen marks on certain pages and then faxed the corrections back to Iketori.

"Takano-san! We have a meeting in 5. Come on!" I stood up, grabbing my proposal for an event. Free! was getting popular after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~Skip the FUCK out of Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the HELL do you mean we're through?!" Someone yelled as I entered the shounen editorial department. I looked to my left to see Haitani glaring at Iketori. _Gotta stop this before it escalates. _

"Hey! What's going on here?"

"YOU!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ever since you went drinking with Ina, he hasn't been the same and now he wants to BREAK UP?! It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault that he wants to end YOUR relationship? Isn't that normally the lover's fault?"

"You SEDUCED him. You knew he was mine and didn't want me to have him."

"NO. I was there for drinks because YOUR my FRIEND. I didn't know you weren't gonna be there until I got there."

"U-Um, Takano-san?" I looked down at Haitani's lover. "I-I like you. Will you go out with me?"

"No, you have Haitani."

"There you go again. You're flirting with him right in front of my fucking face."

"I'm not doing anything of the goddamn sort."

"U-um, do you think you could quiet down? People are trying to work and you're being WAY too loud." I turned to see the guy from two months ago. I nodded right before a searing pain settled across my face. I spat out blood as I turned to look at Haitani with shock evident upon my visage.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" I right hooked him back before he calmed down.

"BOTH OF YOU SUSPENDED. OUT. NOW." I turned toward our boss and nodded. I grabbed my bag out of my cubicle and stuffed everything in there.

"I QUIT." I yelled out as I left. I began my trudge home, not really paying attention. Before I knew it, I was in my house, sliding into my bed.

~~~~~~~~~*********Dream World*********~~~~~~~~~~

_"What is your favorite genre of manga?"_

_ "Shoujo."_

_ "And why is that?"_

_ "Because in shoujo, despite going through many hardships with your loved one, you still get your happy ending. The characters who love each other get that happy ending that many of us don't get._

The image faded and I was left standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Ah yes, I remember. My interview with Shuudansha. I should ask Takafumi if I can transfer to Marukawa since Shuudansha doesn't do shoujo.

I began to walk up the stairs when I heard moans and pants from my room. I race to my bedroom and slam the door open.

_"S-Saga-senpai, are we d-dating or i-is this...?" _My breath caught in my throat. No... I don't want to see this! Not again! Please!

_ Heh._

What? What the FUCK was that?! I look up to see Ritsu with tears down his face. Did I fucking LAUGH at him?! Ritsu, looking heartbroken, roundhouse kicks younger me and dashes right through ME. I felt pain, so much that I had the urge to throw up.

The messy bed and disheveled younger me disappears and Past is left in the wake. Angry that I had to experience that again, I stormed up to Past, about to hit him when I feel my arm being pulled back. Wide, amber eyes turn to see a chain wrapped around my forearm. I try to pull the chains off with my other arm, but that one if chained, as well.

"You can't change your Past, Masamune..." I'm dragged into the dark. I struggle but something is wringing in my ear. I feel suffocated.

"masamune... Masamune... Masamune! MASAMUNE!" I'm startled awake by the voice and turn to see Takafumi looming over me, hands gripping my forearms.

"S - Sorry..."

**Well, that's it folks. Gonna come up with the next chapter hopefully sooner.**


	5. You're Hurting Him

**WELP, this hiatus that NO ONE cared about is going to be broken. I will update as soon as possible. It was purely procrastination. Let's get to it! Masamune is still sleepy so let him be OC for a minute.**

"So you want to tell me why I come to visit and you are thrashing around and screaming?" Takafumi looked pissed. He had that scowling-armcrossy-thing going on at the moment and I was too razzle-dazzled to figure out why.

"Uh, a dream? You never had a bad one?"

"That was not a dream. It looked like a panic attack with your eyes closed. What. Happened?"

"I... I quit my job yesterday, and when I went to sleep I was still stressed and it just kinda poured into my dream, I guess."

"You-You quit your job? But you LIKED your job. It paid enough."

"Just... something happened, and I just couldn't DEAL anymore."

"You quit your job because you couldn't DEAL?! Masamune! What are you going to do?! You may have a house you don't have to pay for, but what about all the other shit you need to survive?"

"Look, Takafumi, I'm gonna work something out. I hated Shounen anyways. You know Shoujo was more my style."

"Ugggh, _fine. _I'll see if Marukawa will accept you in the Emerald dept. But don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you, Takafumi."

~~~~Whoop di doop a time loop~~~~

(I don't fucking know...)

This... this... I have no words. I'm glad they agreed to interview me, but... this guy is crazy. He's happy. Without coffee. Been a while without that.

"Takano Masamune, you want to work with Shoujo? What makes you want to work on this genre? Especially since you just left your job working in Shounen?"

"I want to work with Shoujo, because it has that feeling that no matter what, everything will turn out okay. As if, the world isn't a screwed up place and love really exists. Shounen was what they put me in. It's not my favorite, but I had decided to put my all in it."

A clearing of a throat.

_Ahem. _Shit.

"We'll get back to you soon, Takano-san."

~~~~~~~~Look in the fridge, a TIME BRIDGE~~~~~~~~~

Good, we're doing good. Haven't had a dream in a while. Also, I was told soon. It's been half a year. The fuck?! I've been eating with Takafumi these past months. Marukawa hasn't accepted me and my attitude is shit for any human-interaction.

"Oi, Masamune. I've brought some groceries, so let me in." I opened the door slowly, letting Takafumi in. "We're having curry and rice for dinner. No complaints."

After the curry was niiice and done, we sat down and ate. After a few bites in - "Masamune, you have some curry on your cheek."

"Huh? I do? Wh-" Whoa. His lips. Okay. Haven't done this in a while. We're suddenly out of our seats and my back is pressed against the couch. Hands are quickly unbuttoning my shirt. Fingers clumisly unzip my pants, and I'm left there, half dressed. Our lips disconnect.

I raise my hands and begin to undress him. But my wrists are grabbed and pushed down. "Let me do this. You just lay there." What? But... Hands push down my boxers. Okay.

**(went on too long) The lovely air's POV**

Takafumi undressed himself after getting Takano as undressed as needed. His fingers probed his entrance before pushing in slowly. "Ah..." It burns a little.

He adds fingers as he slowly gets used to it. "Mmm, hah, Masamune..." He pulls his fingers out and lowers himself onto Takano's erection. "AH! Mhm! Nhaa!"

Moans and pants fill up the room as Takafumi rides him, eventually picking up speed. Takano thrusts up and reaches his hand out and grips Takafumi's erection. "AH! You... don'-nnnnt have to do... THAT."

Soon, they're both cumming and Takafumi flops down lazily. They're too spent to care anymore.

~~~~~Your hair's not curled, it's the DREAM WORLD~~~~~

"What...? Where am I?"

"Ah, I see you're back. Well, not really. I'm blind, but you get it." There's a weight on me so, I can't really lift myself up, or gather the energy to see.

"Future?"

"Yes."

"..."

A shuffle.

"Say something."

"Like what? Everytime I'm here, I leave more confused than when I get here."

_BAM! _"Shit. That's the desk I've been groping for the last couple... ah who knows."

"So... what words of wisdom do you have for me?"

"Really? 'words of wisdom'? Are you a kid? You don't sound like one. Anyways, so I was doing my thang and I realized, you're not going in the right path. Today, you made a mistake. Actually, you've been making mistakes. These mistakes will only cause heartbreak and misunderstandings. Your... friend, let's call him, is hurting himself, doing this. It's not okay for you to do this. You need to stop just going with stuff and DO SOMETHING. You can't just let him take care of you. Want to change your life, DO IT. Take control. That job? Go demand it."

Silence. _Bam! _A curse.

Suddenly, I feel sick. This weight feels suffocating. I can't breathe. _ShitshitshitshitSHIT! _I start kicking.

_BOOM! _Groan. What?

Suddenly, my eyes open. I'm staring face to abs with a naked Takafumi, who's gripping at his head and elbow. "Shit, what happened?" I hear myself croak.

"I WAS sleeping, until I get kicked awake and hit my head and elbow on the coffee table. You?"

"I just decided what I'm going to do."

**Guess who fucking did it. ME. I finished this heffer. God, I have an ending in sight. Sooo close. Well, the build up's a little hard, but we're going steady. I keep winging my chapters. I read this along with you guys. I don't plan shit.**


End file.
